Aircraft often will distribute hot air or gas generated from an engine, through one or more duct systems to other areas or systems in the aircraft. The hot gas can elevate the operating temperatures of the duct system, which can result in substantive thermal expansion and/or contraction of the system during operation. Fluid flow systems carrying low temperature fluid can experience similar thermal expansion. There is a need for joints in the high and/or low temperature gas flow systems that will accommodate or otherwise allow for the thermal expansion/contraction of the system over the life of the system.